liveactiondcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Allen (Earth-90: Pre-Crisis)
Nora Allen (mother; deceased) Jay Allen Shawn Allen Tina McGee |affiliation = Central City Police Department S.T.A.R. Labs |occupation = Forensic scientists at the Central City Police Department |firstAppearance = |lastAppearance = |actor = John Wesley Shipp }}Barry Patrick Allen (1961 - December 10, 2019) was a forensic scientist and a vigilante known as The Flash. Biography Early life Barry Allen was born around 1961 to Henry Allen and Nora Allen in Central City. He was raised with an older brother, Jay. During his youth, Barry went to archaeology class and took a job at Central City Museum under the guidance of his mentor Ted Preminger. When his father forced him to get a police related job, Ted cut Barry out of his life. Becoming the Flash One night, at the Allen house, the family celebrated the 42nd birthday of Jay Allen. He made a wish and then commented that he wished he had the brains of his younger brother referring to Barry. Barry and his girlfriend, Iris, assured him that he was doing fine and their father Henry told them that Jay was doing great as the head of the motorcycle division. When Henry stated that Jay was the one that took down a hijacking gang, Jay then revealed that it was Barry and his scientist friend who put them on it. However, however his father dismissed his contributions, because he believed that those on the street were the real cops. They then talk about the Dark Riders attack that was all over the news. Barry then got a call from the job, he then left after a negative remark from his father who did not respect his job. Upset, Jay went outside to support him. He reminded his brother that he promised that he would not become a street cop and Barry thanked him for his support. Barry then gave Jay his birthday present, a medal that Jay won during his high school track days and wore for good luck. When he wondered what happened to it, Barry told him that he borrowed it 25 years ago and forgot to get it back. Barry arrived at the Central City Armory that was robbed by the Dark Riders, he was distracted by reporters such as Linda Park that tried to get information out of him before realizing that Barry was just a forensic scientist. Barry then took a sample on the ground. That night, Barry was working in his lab alone because his friend Julio Mendez has left early. A storm caused a lightning to strike inside the lab and Barry was struck by the lighting dozed with chemicals which put him in a coma for few hours. Later at Central City Hospital, Barry woke up and the doctor is surprised that he was fine after all that happened. Later at a dinner with Iris, Barry and Iris talked her work at the gallery but Barry was wondering how close he was to die that night. Back at the lab, Barry received a call from the doctor, who revealed that tests showed some cellular damage and recommended Barry to do a check up at S.T.A.R. Labs, but he declined knowing their bad reputation he then accidentally broke a mug of coffee at super speed. Later, while walking Earl, Barry accidentally sped into some bushes making him wonder what was happening to him. At his apartment, Barry checked his messages, he noticed that he has missed a call from Iris who were asking where he was since he was supposed to help her to set up an exhibit at her gallery. Barry then ran out to catch a bus but since he was going too fast, he ended up in the beach's water before passing out. When he woke up, he realized that he had slept for hours, and he called Iris to apologize but failed to convince her that he had run "30 miles". Back at his apartment, he received a call from Tina McGee, and he agreed to meet her the following morning at 50 Garrick Ave. The next day, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Tina made Barry run on a treadmill but, because he went too fast, the treadmill blew up. Since Barry was hungry, they both went out to eat some pizza but Barry realized that he consumed a ton of food, and he decduced that his body was burning too many calories, which makes him wonder if he was aging prematurely. Tina asked him to keep his identity a secret since the last time S.T.A.R. Labs discovered something, it costed her husband's life. That night, Iris came to his place and Barry tried to clear the mess but by doing so, his shoes melted and made stains all over his apartment. When Iris arrived, she announced that she did not want to see him anymore. The next day, at the lab, Barry came in and found Jay waiting for him. Jay realized that Iris must have dumped him. Julio came in and told them that they got a hair sample from the Dark Riders' latest attack. He also told Barry that he had a meeting with the head of the Dark Riders Task Force after Cooper's press conference. When Barry admitted he wouldn't wish the job on his worst enemy, Jay spoke up and said that he was in charge. Barry then congratulates Jay as his older brother took off. During the conference, Barry witnessed the Dark Riders attack and save Julio at superspeed. The next day, Barry wore a red "Soviet prototype deep-sea suit" to regulate his body temperature and which allow him to run as fast as he can without burning his clothes. With it, he managed to reach the speed of sound and faint. Later, when Barry went back to the lab with Tina, Julio revealed that the sample that he found belonged to someone called Nicholas Pike, whom Barry recognized as his brother's ex-partner. He Realized that his brother was actually on the same Highway where he arrested Pike and deduced that it was a trap. Barry then sped to save him but when he arrived, Jay was already dead along with his squad and the Dark Riders escaped. The followind day, Barry and his father were at Jay's funerals and they argued about how Barry would try to go after Pike himself but his father tried to dissuade since his mother would not handle the lost of two kid. Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry asked Tina to add a hood to the suit so that he can conceal his identity and bring Pike to justice. He then decided to add an emblem on the chest that Pike would fear. The following night, Barry attacked the gang and sabotaged their chemicals convoy operation but after taking out all the bikers, Lila, Pike's girlfriend, managed to stab him in the leg and Barry had to avoid the police and meet Bellows and Murphy that brought him home where Tina met him. At the lab, he found out that a sample from the crime scene originated from a unique location. Barry, as his alter ego, managed to get in their lair and found Jay's badge along with a plan that would break out the rest of the gang from prison. He later went to Cooper's office to explain that the Dark Riders will eventually try to break out their friends in prison. Once a unit had been sent to stop the break out, Barry went to his car but before he could wore the suit, he passed out due to his metabolism. Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry woke up and got mad at Tina since he was supposed to be stopping Pike instead of be treated like if he was Tina's husband. At the prison, Barry took out the inmate on the roof and put tear gas in all air conducts to force all inmate to surrender. In the sewer, Barry confronted Pike but due to his metabolism, he started to cause pain which gave Pike the opportunity to beat him. When Pike tough that he was done with him, Barry got up and confronted him one last time and started to beat up Pike. Barry than created a tornado by running all around Pike to shook him through the prison power plant before riding him up. After that Pike was arrested, Barry apologized to Tina for being mad at her and he accepted to figure out how to stop his metabolism for being an issue. The next morning, at the Allen house, instead of eating breakfast to celebrate Pike's arrest, Barry went outside with Shawn and told him stories about Jay in different situation of his life and Barry gave Shawn Jay's silver medal. Appearances ''The Flash (1990)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Barry Allen (Earth-90).png|Civilian The Flash (Earth-90).png|The Flash Trivia *Barry's address is 270 Edgemore Ave. *He has a pathological fear of snakes. References